


Starry Night

by m_s_b



Series: 30 Day Summer Challenge [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000AU, Friendship/Love, Gen, Jim loves Astronomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_s_b/pseuds/m_s_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the dark it's easier to see stars and hide blushes, but not feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> 2000AU drabble; prompt: stargazing

Still laying on the ground and holding hands, they didn’t even notice when the sky changed colour from bright blue into black, littered with twinkling small dots of stars. When Jim did see them, though, his eyes sparkled. Sebastian, who was observing him, smiled slightly and squeezed Jim’s hand.

‘Do you want to stay a bit longer, James?’ He asked quietly.

James nodded. Seb’s smile broadened; he looked at the sky and murmured:

‘The starry heavens above us,’ he sighed happily and continued, ‘I can see Ursa Minor and Ursa Major,’ he pointed at the sky.

Jim let out a breathy laugh.

‘If only,’ he raised his hand and drew patterns with it, ‘Here’s Pegasus with its brightest star, Enif. And right next to it is Andromeda-’

‘The daughter of Cassiopeia,’ Sebastian interrupted, glancing at his friend. It was the first time that day that Jim really spoke.

‘Yes,’ there was a hint of smile in James’ voice, ‘her mother is right next to her,’ he moved his hand a bit up, ‘Cassiopeia’s brightest star is Shedir - the beast. And there, a bit to the north-east,’ his hand moved again, ‘is Perseus...’

The lecture continued. Seb turned his head and look at Jim, smiling. Jim loved talking about stars and he, Sebastian, loved listening to him. Finally, James turned his head and smiled back to the blond.

‘I really enjoyed this afternoon,’ Seb whispered in a soft voice.

‘Me too.’

‘I always do, you know. Enjoy time with you.’

Jim’s smile broadened. Sebastian continued:

‘I’m...’ he swallowed, ‘I’m sorry about earlier today. I, I don’t know what to say-’

‘I’m not complaining, am I?’ James interrupted, his voice still low. Seb reached over him and hugged the other man delicately.

‘I don’t want to go home yet,’ he mumbled, kissing Jim on the forehead and earning a soft sigh in reply. Encouraged, Sebastian lent forward and delicately pecked James on the lips and, to his surprise, felt the man kissing him back. When he finally pulled back, both of them were blushing.

‘Sh-should we go now?’ Seb stammered, still a bit breathless. When the other man nodded, he stood up and helped Jim onto his feet. They ran through the meadow and then down the path, Sebastian holding his friend closely, protecting him from the cool night air.  Giggling and panting, they slid into the house through the kitchen door, only to find Sebastian’s mother waiting for them, hands on her hips. She scolded them like a pair of schoolboys and pushed mugs of hot tea into their hands, before bidding them good night and leaving the room.

His mother out of sight, Seb snorted.

‘I’m sorry for that. I don’t understand why she keeps treating us like five-year-olds,’ he turned to the other man and felt a pair of lips pressed against his.

‘I’m happy to be here,’ Jim whispered.

‘Me too.’


End file.
